headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sporting equipment
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = Friday the 13th The Walking Dead | films = Shining, The | programs = American Horror Story Teen Wolf | comics = Walking Dead Vol 1 | characters = Jason Voorhees; Negan | related = }} Sporting equipment, or sports equipment, involves the objects and uniforms utilized when participating in a sport. In horror fiction, it is not uncommon for sports equipment to be utilized as weapons. The most famous item of sports equipment in all of fiction however is without question, the hockey mask. Undead mass murderer Jason Voorhees took one up as his trademark look back in Friday the 13th Part 3, and has worn some variation of a hockey mask ever since. Copycat killer Roy Burns from Friday the 13th: A New Beginning also donned a hockey mask, but his was noticeably different from that worn by Voorhees by virtue of its blue markings, whereas Jason's had red markings. Now while Jason has definitely cornered the market on hockey equipment, a contemporary of his, Michael Myers, has also played with these items as well. Traditionally, Michael Myers prefers using a butcher knife to murder his victims, but sometimes, you just gotta make do with what ya have. In Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, Michael broke into the home of Marion Chambers. A concerned neighbor, Jimmy Howell, who had been playing hockey with his friends came over to investigate armed with a hockey stick. Michael killed Jimmy by stabbing him in the face with an ice skate. Another example of sports equipment that comes up a lot in horror fiction is the baseball bat. Not surprisingly, these are most often used as instruments of destruction rather than their intended purpose. Wendy Torrance attempted to defend herself against her threatening husband Jack Torrance back in The Shining. On American Horror Story, two little ginger A-holes named Bryan and Troy went to the infamous "Murder House" in the 1970s looking to cause some vandalism. They smashed up a bunch of jars and bottles in the basement of the house before being killed by the undead "Infantata". It goes without saying however, that when it comes to the use of baseball equipment, one name stands out above the rest - Negan. Negan is the psychopathic leader of a group called the Saviors featured in The Walking Dead comic book series and television show. His trademark weapon is a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire, which he named "Lucille" after his late wife. Negan used Lucille to brutally murder a young man named Glenn Rhee by repeatedly bashing him across the skull until there was nothing left of his head. The game of Lacrosse plays a major role in the MTV television series Teen Wolf. Equipment seen on the show includes the school uniform, helmet and the lacrosse stick. Given how half the team end up being werewolves however, there is never really cause to whomp somebody's ass with a lacrosse stick. A croquet mallet is kinda like an over-sized hammer. It can certainly cause some damage if one uses it to thump someone upon the skull. Now while most people recall Jack Torrance using an axe to terrorize his wife Wendy and son Danny Torrance in Stanley Kubrick's The Shining, it was actually a croquet mallet that he used in Stephen King's original novel of ''The Shining''. This item's usage was maintained in the 1997 television adaptation of ''The Shining''.